Who Was That Man?
by ice shredder
Summary: She'd never gotten his name. He'd saved her but she didn't know who he was. Missing scene from ep 3x15 "Time Is On My Side". When Sam rescued that girl from the weird, creepy doctor and took her to the hospital. T for blood. RxR. Enjoy!


**Title: Who was that Man?**

 **Author: ice shredder**

 **POV: 3rd**

 **Spoilers: Missing scene from ep 3x15 because I wore out the rewind button on Youtube watching Sam rescue that girl from the weird doctor and taking her to a hospital. Reviews are love!**

 **Originally written: 4/29/12.**

 **Summary: Who was her rescuer? Who saved her from that horrible nightmare? Will she catch a glimpse of him again? Then it hit her several days after she'd been discharged from the hospital. She'd never gotten his name. He'd saved her but she didn't know who he was. But she will never forget his ruggedly handsome face, his soft reassuring voice and his gentle touch.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Quotes from Sam are from the episode itself.**

She was supposed to meet some of her girlfriends at one of their houses for a girls night.

Nothing out of the ordinary, but as she walked to her car in jeans and a frilly white patterned top with a scoop neck and bent to unlock the driver's door she was plunged into a nightmare.

A chloroform-soaked rag materialized over her nose and mouth. Before she could think to scream for help a cold, clammy hand wrapped around her head and neck with shocking speed and strength. She feebly tried to throw off her attacker but the vapors were slowing her movements and dark spots invaded her awareness.

Then total blackness enveloped her in a soothing embrace.

She woke up inside what appeared to be a workshop straight out of a horror movie. Except this wasn't a movie it was the real thing. Equipment was scattered everywhere. Books and implements of all kinds are arranged haphazardly on tables and benches. A sickening scent of human blood and rotting flesh assault her nostrils causing her to recoil. Her movement was halted when she realized she can't move her body anywhere. The reason becomes appallingly apparent when she saw leather straps binding her to the table by the left wrist, head and waist. Panic causes her to nearly choke eyes rolling every which way trying to wriggle out of the unforgiving restraints. The door upstairs bangs open startling her. Then slow unhurried footsteps clumped across the creaky wooden floorboards and the unmistakable sound of a match being lit shatters the silence.

Then she hears the same footsteps coming down the worn, old stairs the light bobbing. Caught a glimpse of an ancient looking lantern being set down on the table next to her. She nearly screamed at the thing that had held it now busily choosing his instruments of pain.

It was a man though he looked more like a rip off Frankenstein than human. Dirty gray hair crowned a face that was the worst patch job she'd ever seen. Cloudy white eyes regarded her as a doctor would a patient but this one wasn't here to make her feel better. In fact he was about to operate and to her horror she would be his next victim. Terror filled eyes met cool unfeeling orbs as he spoke to her saying he needed new flesh to repair a body part that was wearing out. He applied the razor sharp edge to her soft vulnerable flesh of her right arm.

Luckily the shock of the pain itself knocked her out.

She didn't know how long she'd been out. The sensation that someone was near jolted her awake a gasp of terror bursting out of her mouth whimpers of pain and fear causing her to breathe erratically. Then she felt a warm hand on her head and the voice of a man shushing her frantic whimpering. Her eyes jerked over to land on the face of a handsome young man with shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes.

He was whispering softly, _"Shh. Shh. Shh. It's ok. I'm gonna help you. I'm gonna help you. I'm gonna help you."_ Then he turned away with a grunt and she frantically missed his warmth and reassuring voice even though he only turned his back for a moment a strangled cry escaped her lips, eyes locked on his broad back, throat and neck muscles tight as violin strings and God _what was wriggling over her arm?_ She didn't want to know. It didn't matter because the tall man was back at her head, whispering comfort, a towel in his hand. She focused on his soft barely audible _shhs._

She wanted nothing more than to scream in agony at the excruciating pain shooting up her arm...but his voice and large hand holding hers were the only things keeping her from giving into her body's most primal instinct.

Scream. At the top of her lungs. As loud as possible.

The sensation of the towel on her flayed arm was brutal even with him applying it as gently as possible, seeing the anguished look on his face as if he felt her torment was too much. She let out a tiny agonized squeal her teeth gritted so tight against her gums she thought they would crack under the pressure and heard him apologize for causing her even more pain. _"Sorry. I'm sorry." He whispered softly. "Ok..."_

Then bootsteps sounded from above and she whimpered in terror at the returning doctor. He must've had the same idea because she lost sight of his eyes for a few moments as he looked up then they returned to hers and she couldn't stop the whimpers. His soft insistent shushing was accompanied by placing his rough calloused palm gently over her mouth the other cupping the back of her head. Absorbing her soft distressed cries with his warm hand. She finally managed to get her whimpering under a tiny bit of control panicked eyes locked on the side of his rugged profile as if it was a lifeline needing the assurance of his presence. She felt oddly safe with this man in spite of the imminent danger.

How he got out of the house was a blur to her afterwards. He ran with her cradled in his strong arms as if she were a little girl and she held tightly to his neck with her uninjured left hand, the night air rushing over them.

They emerged from the trees and she hears the beeping of an automatic lock. She turned to look and saw the outline of an SUV. He must've unlocked the car before reaching it because he opened the door swiftly.

" _Watch your head. Watch your head."_

She heeds his quiet warning and ducks just in time before he gently deposits her in the passenger seat.

Her wounded arm chose to catch on his shoulder and she released a pain-filled bleat, falling towards the driver's seat.

" _I'm sorry."_

His quick, soft apology washed over her before the car door slammed shut and him racing around to the driver's side. He climbed in and she feels his powerful shoulder supporting her back and his impossibly large hand gently holding her upper arm as the other starts the car and he's saying something about straightening her and he does so and reassures that, _"I got you,"_ half a second before that Frankenstein doctor punches the glass in.

This time, there's nothing covering her mouth. So she gave in to her terror and screamed.

He was pummeling her savior's head repeatedly into the steering wheel but somehow he shifts into reverse and punches the gas at the same time throwing the monster off the vehicle. Then the young man's eyes gained a ferocious gleam and bared his teeth. He shifted into drive and ran the creature over. The impact jarred her and she chanced a look back not believing what she's witnessed.

 _Is this for real?_ This couldn't be happening. Monsters don't exist. They _can't-_

On the highway she lay slumped in the passenger seat, slighty wired from her frightening ordeal. _I almost died in there...he SAVED me...who...who is he...?_

The burning, fiery pain in her arm had died down to a dull throbbing. As long as she didn't move it she could grit her teeth and ride it out. She felt the big man's concerned gaze flick over her, his calm presence filling the car and her with peace. He pulled out his cell phone and calls the nearest hospital. She's listening to him describe her injuries and closes her eyes letting his low, husky baritone wash over her, soothing her frayed nerves. He closed his phone and starts talking to her that he's taking her to a hospital and that she's safe and that scary man is not going to hurt her anymore. She eventually falls asleep to the cadence of his breathy assurances until her abused body starts to relax and believes that he can keep the nightmares at bay.

She's barely aware of the car pull to a hurried stop in front of the ER doors and the EMTs come running to greet the tall man who hurries them to her side of the vehicle. Strangers transfer her onto a gurney and she comes awake as they roll her through the double doors the pain mercifully numbed from a drug.

 _"Where...where is he?"_ The medics attempted to soothe her but the fear constricted her throat, voice coming out a terrified cry. Eyes darting for her protector she's calmed when she hears his beautiful deep voice on the left side of the gurney.

 _"I'm right here miss."_

 _Oh thank God._ Was her relieved thought. Her head fell back and she felt his large rough palm completely envelop her small dainty hand. His handsome face swam into view and she couldn't take her eyes off it.

 _He's so beautiful. So gentle and caring. And he's so strong. I wonder who he is?_ Before the sedative took effect she opened her mouth to ask for his name.

 _Sir?_

 _What is it?_

 _"What's...your...na-?"_

Then she passed out.

She didn't wake up for several days due to extensive surgery on her maggot-infested arm.

 _"I want to see the man who saved my life."_ It was only fair. She wanted to thank him for saving her life. But the nurse got a real funny look on her face at that request. Why? What was wrong?

 _"I'm sorry honey. He wanted to come with you but we couldn't let him. You needed emergency surgery and he wasn't family. We were so rushed we didn't get a chance to get his name. We've placed a call to your friends and family. You'll be kept here for a bit so we can keep an eye on that arm in case infection sets in."_

The news that he wasn't there hit her hard. But at night she remembered his soothing voice and was able to sleep dreamless. During her stay questions chased themselves through her mind. Hold on. The nurse said he'd _wanted_ to come. So what kept him back?

Who was her rescuer? Who saved her from that horrible nightmare? Will she catch a glimpse of him again?

Then it hit her several days after she'd been discharged from the hospital. She'd never gotten his name. But she will never forget his ruggedly handsome face, his soft reassuring voice and his gentle touch.

If fate allows her to cross paths with him in the future she hopes to thank him properly and introduce herself.

One day she'd find out his identity.

It's the least she can do to repay him.

 **-END**


End file.
